


[Podfic] i'm gonna take you places

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: never saw you coming, never gonna be the same: a podfic series [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Music, Other, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: When Alexis disappears into their bedroom, Twyla begins to wonder (and worry) why her girlfriend is taking so long to get ready for their first pride.(A podfic of doingthemost's fic “i'm gonna take you places”)
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: never saw you coming, never gonna be the same: a podfic series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981235
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] i'm gonna take you places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm gonna take you places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719741) by [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost). 



## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/im-gonna-take-you-places/i%27m%20gonna%20take%20you%20places.mp3).

**Music:** "[Pynk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaYvlVR_BEc)" and "[Make Me Feel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGRzz0oqgUE)" by Janelle Monáe  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/im-gonna-take-you-places/i%27m%20gonna%20take%20you%20places.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:06:41


End file.
